Unfortunate Souls
by innerbunny
Summary: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty, They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange. But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a change. And I fortunately know a little secret. It's a talent that I always have possessed Please don't laugh, I use it on behalf, Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my newest story. I was randomly listening to Disney music, and came across the song Poor Unfortunate Souls (the version by the Jonas Brothers) and was struck by the idea for a story! Many of the lyrics are in here, used as dialogue. I'm pretty impressed with myself. Hehehe. As always, I own nothing except the plot and my OC. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.**

* * *

Arietta sat on the floor of the abandoned girl's bathroom on the fourth floor of the Hogwarts castle. Her waist length black hair was tied in a messy bun at the back of her head, emerald green eyes concentrating on the boiling cauldron in front of her. The sleeves of her white blouse were pushed up to her elbows so as to not get anything on them that might stain. A green and silver tie hung loose around her neck.

"Is it almost done yet?" A young girl with blond hair cut into what should have been a cute pixie cut, had her face been a bit less pudgy, a yellow tie, and watery blue eyes questioned for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Like I have said every other time you've asked. Not yet! Be patient. These things take time. It's a very technical potion. One slip and you'll end up heavier, rather than thinner. Do you want me to make a mistake, Helga?" Arietta slashed the girl with a sharp glare, irritated from being continuously distracted.

"N-no! And, like I said, it's Penny." Penny stuttered, frightened by the girl in front of her.

What seemed like eternity later to Penny, but what was in fact only thirty minutes, Arietta extinguished the fire with a wave of her wand, "Done! Now, your vial, please. Thank you." Arietta took the small glass vial from the other girl, filling it with the pale pink potion. She held it out to the other girl, only to pull it back when she reached for it. "Ah, ah, ah. Payment, first, my dear." Penny reached into her pocket, pulling out three gallons. Arietta took the money, placing the vial of potion in exchange. "There we go! All settled then. Don't take the whole thing, now. Too much weight loss isn't good. One table spoon should get you down a size. You know where to find me if you need more." Penny stood, stumbling as she ran from the bathroom. Laughing to herself, Arietta pulled more vials out, bottling the rest of the potion. "There, now I have enough to last a while. As long as no one gets overly desperate."

* * *

Arietta didn't look up from her breakfast of eggs and sausage as those around her conversed. Her roommates were gossiping, as usual. Garbage, as far as Arietta was concerned. She ignored them, moving a pancake onto her plate and drowning it in strawberry syrup.

"Looks like someone took a thinning potion." Arietta was brought out of her musings, glancing up to see what the chatter was about now. There, just across from where Draco Malfoy sat, was little Helga. _Or, was it Jenny?_ Arietta scrunched her brow, unable to remember the poor girl's name. Not that it mattered, of course. As always, Arietta's potion had worked to perfection. The blond girl, nervously trying to talk to Malfoy as at least three sizes smaller than she had been. Where before she may have been seen as slightly overweight, she now looked nearly anorexic. _Hm. Obviously she ignored my warning. Stupid girl._ Malfoy snarled at the girl as he insulted the girl's looks. Helen ran from the room, tears streaming down her face. _Ah, perhaps I should start remembering names…_

"Did you see that, Arietta? Penny tried to ask out Draco! Stupid little 'Puff. Even thinning potion isn't enough to make her mugg pretty." Sitting next to Arietta was a tall, thin brunette. Her hair reached just past her jaw, which was sharply slanted and ended in a point. Her eyes, hazel in colour, were far too large for her face and sat below eyebrows that had been plucked into near nonexistence. A small, crooked nose sat in the middle of her face, right above a small mouth with thin lips.

"Really, Mantodea. Do you really think you're one to be insulting others based off their looks?" The speaker had white blond hair reaching just past her shoulders. Ice blue eyes sat above a regal nose. Painted red lips, plumped by use of one of Arietta's potions, pouted as she picked at perfectly manicured fingers. She was the shortest of the three, standing at only 5'3.

"No need to be rude, Falena!" Mantodea glared at her short friend, stabbing at her plate blindly.

"Like you were? Honestly. The girl just got rejected. Have a heart." Falena said, trying and failing to keep a straight face. "But! Did you see her face?"

Arietta stood, no longer wanting to be around the irritating cackling. At the question from her roommates, she merely told them she wanted to go to the library to finish her Potions homework for the weekend. Both nodded, going back to their conversation.

Arietta walked down the hallway, not really paying attention to where her feet took her. The year had only begun the week before, and already the teachers had piled them with homework. It made sense, in a way, as they were to be having their NEWTs that year. To make it worse, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was absolutely worthless. The woman wouldn't allow them to have their wands out in class, forcing them to read the Ministry approved textbook for hours.

It was because she was distracted, thinking about the horrid toad of a teacher, that Arietta didn't notice someone following her until they spoke. "It didn't work." She froze, turning slowly with a forced bored expression on her face. "It didn't work."

"I heard you the first time, you know. And what do you mean, 'It didn't work'? You've shrunk a good three sizes, at least. Not very healthy, by the way."

The girl glared at her, and only then did Arietta notice that the girl had her wand at her side, hidden only slightly behind her skirt. "It didn't make me beautiful enough! Draco still rejected me! YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!" She raised her wand, hand trembling.

Arietta heard footsteps approaching from behind her, ignoring them as she said scornfully, "It did work. It's a thinning potion, not a beautifying potion. Idiot." Arietta didn't even attempt to block as the girl sent a Stupify at her. She was knocked backward into a wall, hitting her head and causing her vision to blur.

Three people ran around the corner, disarming the angry girl. Two identical ginger haired boys knelt down and asked if she was alright. She shook her head, grimacing as the pain caused her to black out.

* * *

Arietta came to her senses, bright white light shining into her eyes and a pounding in her head. "Ah, awake are we? Come on, dear, sit up." Madam Pomfrey put an arm around her shoulders, helping her to sit up. Looking around the room, Arietta noticed Professor Snape standing across from her bed and a pair of twins sitting next to it.

"Well. What happened, miss Hood? These Weasleys said they found you stunned in a hall. Is that true?" Professor Snape demanded.

Arietta nodded slightly, stopping when the world swirled around her. "Yes, Professor. I didn't see who did it though. I was thinking about my homework and was hit from behind." Snape nodded, swishing his cloak as he exited the Hospital wing.

Arietta raised an eyebrow as Madam Pomfrey instructed her to take a dose of a potion. Swallowing, and gagging, Arietta stared at the door Snape had exited through. "Quite the dramatic exit. Was that really necessary?" She mused to herself, only remembering that she wasn't alone when she heard two separate voices snicker.

"A Slytherin, making fun of Snape? Never thought to see the likes of it, have you Freddie?" The twin on the left asked his brother.

"Never, Georgie. Now, little Slytherin, why were you attacked?" Freddie, the other twin, said, looking to Arietta with a questioning look on his face.

"Why didn't you defend?" The first continued.

"And why didn't you tell who she was?" They both finished at the same time.

Arietta was slightly irritated. It was quite difficult, keeping track of which of them was speaking. "Just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean that I worship the ground Professor Snape slimes on. Don't really like him, actually. It may seem like he prefers all Slytherins, but we all know it's only the Death Eaters children he dotes on. As for why I didn't defend, if I had, she would keep trying and there's no point in having that nuisance in my life. Not telling, well, that would be bad for business, you know. Can't go giving away my client's information, there are general confidentialities I like to keep." Arietta answered their questions, leaning back on the stacked pillows.

"So, you're really the one, huh?" The right one started this time.

"Who is supplying people with different potions-"

"That allow people go get what they want?"

"We've heard you're pretty nasty-"

"If your 'clients' don't follow through with their part of the plan."

"Say you're kinda strange in the head, too." They both finished.

"Good God. Must you do that? It's quite irritating, and more than slightly confusing. If you must know, yes. That would be me. I admit that I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me kind of strange. But, this year, I've decided to mend my ways. I've repented, seen the light, and plan to make a change."

The twins raised their eyebrows, in sync with each other. "Then what was with Penny's sudden weight loss?" The right twin, Fred, asked.

"That was all her fault, took far more potion than she should have."

"What do you mean when you say you've decided to make a change?" George continued with their questioning.

"Well, you see, I know a little secret. It's a talent that I've always possessed. Now, don't laugh, but I plan to use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed." Arietta said, mumbling "pathetic" under her breath. "All those poor, unfortunate souls. In pain, in need. Penny longing to be thinner, a certain one wants to get the girl." Arietta trailed off, glancing at the twins out of the corners of her eyes.

"And you plan to help them?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Yes indeed. They always come flocking to me crying 'Will you help me, pretty please'?" Arietta smiled fondly at the memory of all those that had begged on their knees for her help.

Before the boys could ask any further questions, Madam Pomfrey shooed them out, saying visiting hours were over and Arietta needed to sleep.

With another potion in her system, Arietta nodded off, visions of identical twin gingers dancing in her head.

* * *

"Well? Which way do you want to pay, in money or favors? Go ahead, make your choice." Arietta stood before the quivering second year boy. "I'm a very busy person, and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much."

"Alright, miss Arietta. I'll do whatever you want me to!" The small boy said, clutching at the much taller girl's robes.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A voice called out.

"I believe Ari here is torturing an ickle second year." An identical, though slightly rougher, voice answered.

"That's not very nice, Ari. You should help them, not scare them." They said in tandem.

"You're wrong!" The little boy cried, "Miss Arietta was just agreeing to help me with potions." Arietta placed her hand on the boy's head, a slight smile on her face.

"It's fine, Jimmy. I'll see you in the library on thursday an hour before dinner, alright?" The young boy nodded, hurrying off and mumbling about his name not being Jimmy.

"So, the big bad Slytherin isn't so bad after all?" One twin said.

"A Ravenclaw asking for help from a Slytherin instead of one of their own? Scandalous." The other snickered, an arm going around Arietta's shoulders.

The first twin wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Never would have thought you would help someone of your own free will."

Arietta rolled her eyes, stepping out of their arms and spinning around to face them, walking slowly backward. "Who said it I did it for free, though. If someone wants to cross the bridge, my sweet, they have to pay the toll. You should know that by now, George." Arietta turned on her heel, walking away.

Fred and George watched the sway in her hips as she walked away, only noticing when she was out of sight that she had known exactly which twin George was.

* * *

Snow was falling. Most of the school, from third year up, had gone to Hogsmead for the first trip of the school year. Arietta, however, was just leaving an early morning detention with the toad known as Umbridge. Not looking as she walked, she slammed into a large body as she rounded a corner. Two hands grabbed her shoulders, holding her close as she regained her balance. "Didn't expect to see you here, Ari." Arietta looked up, only slightly surprised to see Fred's face only inches from her own. Pulling away, Arietta turned her head, hiding her reddening cheeks behind her hair.

"Oi, what's this now?" Her complexion darkened further, thinking they had spotted her blush. She was surprised when a large hand grabbed her left, holding it up so both twins could see the words carved into the back. "I must respect my betters? Where in the bloody hell did you get this from?" George asked, his voice shaking with controlled fury.

Fred leaned over, inspecting the damage. "Looks like what happened to Harry. Did you have detention? With Umbridge?" Fred's eyes jerked to Arietta's face in shock.

"Indeed. She didn't quite like it when I informed her how absolutely useless she was. She was especially furious when I said that I wished Lupin would have been able to return, as when he was here we actually learned something." Arietta shrugged, trying to take her hand back but failing when George tightened his grip.

"I don't believe my ears. A Slytherin complementing Lupin?" Fred's eyebrows shot up and George smiled, catching on to the joke.

"All those explosions must have damaged our hearing. There's no way a pure blooded Slytherin would want Lupin back."

"I'll have you know, not all Slytherins are bad. And, not all Slytherins are pure bloods, either. As much as they like to let on. In fact, there are even a few muggle borns." Arietta informed the twins, finally giving up having her hand back.

"Doubt that." The two said at the same time.

"I know for a fact there's at least one."

"Oh?" Fred started.

"And who would that be?" George finished, rolling his eyes.

"Me." The two boys stared at her, mouths dropped open. Arietta laughed, "Close your mouths, you're going to catch flies." They snapped their mouths shut.

"How did you get placed in Slytherin, then?" George pulled on her hand, leading her down the halls.

"You should have realised by now. I'm cunning, and I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want. You don't have to have pure blood to be ambitious." Arietta smirked, sticking her nose in the air. They just laughed. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"We're going to a meeting." Fred said, grabbing Arietta's other hand.

* * *

"What's a Slytherin doing here?"

"Why did Fred and George bring _her_?"

Arietta sat between the twins in the Hog's Head, ignoring the other students not so quiet whispers. They were interrupted as a young girl, probably fifth year, with frizzy brown hair cleared her throat. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you here. I've decided, we need someone to actually teach us how to defend ourselves, as our professor clearly isn't going to."

"And why do we even need to learn?" One boy asked.

"Because, You-know-who is back." Harry Potter said, before anyone else could answer.

"That's rubbish, Harry. There's no way he's back! The Minister himself denied it." The same boy said, determined.

"I wouldn't hop on the Ministry bandwagon so fast." Arietta interjected.

"Oh, and why should we take a _Slytherin's_ word for it? Huh?" The boy's friend spoke up, sneering at Arietta.

"Because I'm in Slytherin, you dunce. I've heard talk from some of the students. Not sure exactly which ones, as I've never really wanted them to see me listening to them, of course." Arietta calmly replied, leaning back against Fred's arm around her shoulders.

"Right then, as I was saying. We need a teacher. Someone who has already faced you-know-who. Harry will teach us." Hermione, as George had whispered in Arietta's ear, said. "Anyone that agrees should sign this paper, so we know who all to contact when we find someplace to hold the meetings. And don't worry, I'll make sure no one finds it." Arietta stood first, walking over and taking the quill from Hermione. Fred and George followed, smirking at their younger brother's shock.

Arietta, George, and Fred stayed behind with the trio as the rest of the students left to do whatever it was they did. Gaining Hermione's attention, Arietta pointed at the paper. "You should curse that, so that we know if anyone tells. And don't worry, Harriet, I won't tell anyone about this." Arietta put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione was surprised, "Actually, I already did that. And, my name isn't Harriet, it's Hermione."

* * *

A few months past. The DA had sporadic meetings and Umbridge passed a new decree disbanding all clubs. They were just finishing with one such meeting when the Weasley twins approached Arietta. Christmas break was only a week away, and the twins were questioning Arietta on what she would be doing.

"I'll be staying here, as I do every year."

"Why?" They asked, tilting their heads to the side.

"I prefer not to go back to an empty house if I don't have to. My parents aren't usually home. They travel constantly, and don't see the point of losing money just to spend time with their disappointment of a daughter." Arietta shrugged, uncaring. Fred and George exchanged a look over her head from their positions on either side of her.

They informed her the next day in Charms class, in which they sat together, that she was going home with them for the holidays. They refused to take no as an answer.

"I've noticed you've been keeping company with those _Weasleys_." Mantodea sneered at Arietta from across the table. It was breakfast the day that she would be leaving with said Weasleys for Christmas break. "You might want to be careful. Don't want to be thought of as a traitor, would you?"

Falena nodded, agreeing with her friend. "Dea is right, you know. Draco's seen you walking with them quite often. Said to tell you it's a bad idea to get in with their type. They associate with mudbloods, you kn-" Falena was cut off by Arietta pulling her wand out.

"Don't use that word." She snarled, standing.

"Ten points from Slytherin! For threatening your own house!" Arietta smirked.

"Come now, Professor Umbridge. Ten points? I was clearly about to rearrange her face."

"Fifty points! Back talking a professor. How dare you? You'll have detention with me as well, Christmas Eve at eight." Umbridge smirked, quite impressed with herself.

"Unfortunately, Professor, that's not going to be possible. Ari will be with us, at the burrow on Christmas Eve." Fred said as he and George finally reached Arietta's side. Fred slung his arm around her shoulder as George slid his around her waist.

Umbridge's face glowed red with fury as Professor Dumbledore started laughing. "Perhaps, in the spirit of Christmas, you let miss Hood off with a warning?" Glaring at Dumbledore, Umbridge sat down, stabbing at her plate.


	2. Chapter 2

Arietta sat on the train with George, Fred, Harry, and Hermione. The rest of the Weasleys had apparently gone home early as their father had been attacked while at work. When Arietta asked, Fred had informed her that they had been to see their father, and had chosen to come back so they could make sure she actually came. Arietta had called them fools, crossed her arms and stared out the window with a ghost of a smile on her face the rest of the ride.

Upon arrival at King's Cross station, George told Harry, Hermione and Arietta that they were going to need to apparate to the house. Fred grabbed Arietta before George could assign partners, smirking at his brother and turning on the spot, pulling Arietta with him.

They arrived with two pops, George holding Harry and Hermione's hands and Fred with his arms around Arietta's waist. Mrs Weasley looked over in shock, not expecting them to arrive so early. Mrs. Weasley, regaining her composure, hurried over and hugged everyone, not hesitating in the slightest when she got to Arietta. Mrs Weasley held Arietta at arms length, getting a better look at the newcomer. "It's nice to meet you, dear. Hmm. You look a bit thin. Are you eating enough? Well, I'll fix that, don't you worry." Mrs weasley smiled, "You'll be in the room with Hermione and Ginny. Just up the stairs, second door on the right."

Arietta walked up the stairs, followed by Fred and George. She looked back at them, causing them to quickly bring their eyes up higher than they had been previously. "So, where are we, exactly? I know we're not in the Burrow."

Fred winced slightly, having hoped she wouldn't have asked. "We're at Grimmauld Place. It's our uh… Cousin's house." George nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"Right," Arietta said, disbelieving. "So, when do I get to meet the famous Sirius Black?" The two tripped, confusion marring their faces. "I told you before, there's a talent that I've always possessed. So? When?"

"Right now," Arietta, having arrived at the top of the stairs, looked over to see a tall, handsome man with shaggy black hair and stormy eyes. "How did you know about me? From their reactions, I'm guessing they didn't tell you."

Arietta locked eyes with Sirius, mischief shining from her emerald eyes, "That's a secret, and secrets will cost you. Tell me, Padfoot, can you afford it?"

Sirius was taken aback. He wondered how she could know that name, surely the boys wouldn't have spoken of him. And, from the look in her eyes, she knew far more than even what she had already revealed. "We're going to have to have a talk sometime. But, right now, it's late. To bed, all of you." Seeing the smirks on the twin's faces, he sighed, hating to have to play the responsible adult, "Seperate beds."

Arietta woke early the next morning. She pulled a long, black bathrobe over her dark green, silk nightgown and placed her feet in her fluffy white slippers. She slipped out the door, not waking her new roommates. Making her way to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Mrs Weasley already making breakfast. "Would you like some help?" Mrs Weasley looked over in surprise, not used to having someone up so early.

"If you would like, you could help with the scrambled eggs. Everyone should be up soon, the smell of bacon usually does the trick." Mrs Weasley winked at her, turning back around.

As she had said, as the bacon was nearly done cooking, those currently taking residence at Grimmauld place came stampeding down the stairs (except for Fred and George, who apparated into the room on either side of their mother. Seats were taken, and plates were filled and emptied multiple times over. The small feast Mrs Weasley and Arietta had made was quickly diminished. And, just before all was gone, almost everyone's hair went an obnoxious shade of green. Ron looked around in horror. Ginny clutched her long locks in shock. Harry and Hermione tried desperately to hold in their laughter. Fred and George stared accusingly at the only two whose hair was still it's natural shade.

"Arietta. Would you be so kind as to tell us-"

"Why our hair is now matching the Christmas decorations?" Fred and George glared at said girl, who was looking at them innocently.

"How could you accuse me? Your mother was standing there the whole time. She saw everything I put in."

~~30 Minutes Earlier~~

Arietta stood at the counter, beating the egg and milk mixture before she was to put it into the pan. Reaching into her robe pocket, she pulled out a small vial, full of a bright green solution. She uncorked the top, only to be stopped by Mrs Weasley.

"What. Is. That." Mrs Weasley demanded, pointing to the vial in question. Arietta smiled an evil smile.

"This, Mrs Weasley, is a potion that will turn the hair whoever consumes it green. I just thought we needed a little Christmas spirit, that's all." Arietta tried, and failed, to replace the evil smile with an innocent one. Mrs Weasley shook her head, moving to take the potion from the girl. "Mrs Weasley, you're constantly getting pranked by your children. Wouldn't it be fun, just this once, to pull something on them? It's harmless, by the way. I've tested it plenty, it's quite popular with the Slytherin students during Quiddich." Mrs Weasley looked to be warring with herself internally. Finally she sighed, taking the vial from Arietta.

She then surprised Arietta, turning the vial over and pouring its contents into the eggs before turning back to make the bacon. "You should really start scrambling the eggs, Arietta. Everyone will be down soon," Mrs Weasley said conspiratorially.

"What?" All the occupants, aside from Arietta and Mrs Weasley herself, looked to the woman in question in disbelief.

Finally, it was Christmas morning. Mr Weasley was finally out of the Hospital, and all seemed as well as could be. Arietta handed out her gifts first. To Mrs Weasley, she gave a new cookbook. Fred and George were given watches that could detect when someone was watching them. Finally, Arietta handed Mr Weasley a small box with a toy car. "It's a muggle toy. If you place it on the ground, and pull it back, it'll drive forward." She took it from him and demonstrated.

"Ah! That's absolutely marvelous! It's amazing, muggles have figured out how to make things move on their own, even without magic!" Mr Weasley fawned over the toy until Mrs Weasley brought out their presents.

Mrs Weasley handed out the presents, Arietta surprised to find even she was to receive one. Opening the small package, she discovered a hand knitted scarf in green and silver with the letter A on one side. Standing, she enveloped Mrs Weasley in a hug, a single tear falling unseen by most, and felt by only two.

* * *

 **I know it's not very long, especially compared to the last one. But, I wanted to get a new chapter out. I also wanted to say, I have absolutely no idea where exactly I'm going with this story. I have a few general goals, but nothing set in stone. Also, I'm not sure if I want Arietta to be with Fred, George, or both. I'd like some opinions, if you all wouldn't mind. So, review, send me a message, just LET ME KNOW! And, if you have some ideas for the story, go ahead and tell me them. I'm not promising I'll use them, but if I do, I'll give credit where credit is due!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning the day before they were to return to school. Arietta was, once again, awake before any of the others and was downstairs helping Mrs Weasley make breakfast. Neither woman glanced up as Sirius entered. "Arietta, could I speak to you?" Receiving confirmation from Mrs Weasley that she was fine finishing breakfast, Arietta followed Sirius to another room. "I don't want you to think I have anything against you. You seem like a nice girl, despite being a Slytherin." Sirius smirked at her, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"You want to know how I know about you, right?" At his nod, she smiled. Taking a seat on the couch, she gestured for him to join her. Looking him straight in the eyes, she held out her left pinky, "You have to promise me, you won't tell anyone." Sirius linked his pinky around hers, promising to keep her secrets. "Well, first off, I'm not exactly normal."

And so they were found two hours later, after everyone else had finished eating. Sitting on the couch, Arietta sitting sideways facing Sirius with her legs crossed. Sirius had one leg up, his arm resting on the back of the couch as he gestured wildly with his right. "And then, James whipped out his wand and sent Snivellus straight up! Snivellus even dropped his wand, he was completely unable to fight back!" Arietta's head was thrown back, laughing so hard tears had formed in her eyes.

The twins watched, completely captivated, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Sirius, having now noticed them standing in the doorway, smiled and waved them in. "I was just telling Arietta a few stories from when I was in school. Care to join us?" Identical smiles graced their faces as they ran over, fighting slightly over who was to sit closest to Arietta.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happies you have. Allow it to fill you up." Harry Potter walked around the Room of Requirement, pausing briefly to correct the forms of a few individuals.

George produced his patronus, a raven that was slightly smaller than Fred's own raven. Arietta laughed, "I wonder. Are Patronus' size relevant to other things?" She looked from one raven to the other, then to their owners, scanning her gaze along the forms of the twins and pausing briefly between their legs.

George huffed indignantly. "I'll have you know, we're _identical_ twins. Everything is the same." Fred nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then, let's see yours, Arietta. Probably a snake, right?" Fred smirked at her, poking her in the side and causing her to squeak slightly.

Arietta rolled her eyes, held out her wand, and spoke clearly, "Expecto Patronum." Silvery wisps flowed from her wand before forming a large, two headed hound. Arietta smirked at the shocked faces of the twins, "What, did you not know I was amazing at charms? I bet you thought Potions was as far as my brilliance went."

"Mr Potter! Dobby has come to warn you! You must all run!" Before anyone could reply, loud banging was heard. The floors shook more with each boom, and everyone gathered in front of where it was coming from. When the mirror broke, Fred pushed Arietta behind himself and George, both aiming their wands. An irritating voice was heard, though Arietta couldn't make out the words, just before the wall exploded. A group of Slytherins and Filch flanked a horrid toad dressed all in pink as she hissed "Get them!"

A few students ran as the Slytherins ran into the Room, wands out in preparation for a fight. Those that remained didn't resist.

That night, Professor Dumbledore was replaced by Umbridge as Head of Hogwarts. Though the Minister had tried to arrest him, it was in vain. Umbridge, now the Head of Hogwarts, had all the paintings in the school taken down and put into effect new rules.

Only two days after the DA had been discovered, all the students involved found themselves in the great hall, each one experiencing the torture Dolores Umbridge called detention. Each one was forced to write lines using her special quills. All but Marietta Edgecombe, who currently had a lovely new set of boils in the shape of the word 'SNEAK' across her forehead.

Upon exiting the Hall from their detention, Arietta noticed a little Asian girl trying to talk to Harry. The Asian grabbed Harry's hand, trying to stop him before he could walk away, "Harry, I never dreamed Marietta would tell… She's a lovely person, really. She just made a mistake… You know, her mom works for the Ministry, it's been really difficult for her-"

Arietta stalked over, removing the girl's hand. Harry glared at the Asian girl, "Ron's dad works at the Ministry too! And in case you haven't noticed, he hasn't got 'sneak' written across his face!" Harry turned and stalked off, leaving Arietta and the other girl in the hall.

Arietta looked at her, "You know, I don't think I ever introduced myself. And we should know each other's names, right? Having been, at one point, comrades? I'm Arietta Hood. You know, the Slytherin that didn't turn us all in?" The Asian flinched at her harsh words.

"Cho Chang. And I didn't-"

Arietta interrupted her, "I don't especially care if it was you, Chan. Your friend, Mable, was the perpetrator, and you defended her. That makes you just as guilty, in my eyes. Oh well. Any way, if she wants something to get those boils off her face permanently, come see me. I have something that'll work much better than Madam Pomfrey's." With a sarcastic smile, Arietta turned and walked toward the dungeons.

The next day, Arietta was approached by Fred and George. "We have an idea." George grabbed her hand, following Fred and pulling her into an abandoned classroom.

"We're leaving, soon." Fred said, pulling out an old, dusty chair and sitting. He pulled Arietta into his lap as George grabbed another chair, sitting across from the two, his knees brushing hers.

"And what, pray tell, does this have to do with me?" She didn't struggle, far too used to these actions than she thought she should be, as she looked between the two.

"We want to cause as much damage as possible." George began.

"And, knowing how amazing you are at Potions-"

"And Charms-"

"We thought you might be interested in helping us finish some of our pranks." Fred finished, wrapping his arms around her and setting his chin on her shoulder.

"So, you want me to fix all your mistakes?" Arietta ignored the reddening of her cheeks as George leaned forward and placed his hand on her thigh.

They smiled, "Basically."

Arietta agreed, and they spent their free time over the next week perfecting and distributing any and all products they thought would be disruptive. For the next two weeks after that, students (especially those that had been in the DA) were causing as much mischief as possible. Shooting off fireworks that multiplied every time you tried to get rid of them, which the Professors were completely incapable of handling, and as such needed Umbridge to come take care of them constantly.

Over the Easter Holidays, the pranks let up as many students went home. Fred and George spent most of the time with Arietta, coming up with new ideas for the joke shop they told her they planned on opening. Only a few days before school was to restart, Arietta had a brilliant idea. "A portable swamp." The twins, having just been discussing love potions, were confused. "I think we should create a portable swamp. It's never been done before, but I don't think it should be that hard."

The twins turned and each kissed her on opposite cheeks, then said in sync, "You're brilliant!" Not noticing her red face, they set to work, figuring out the details.

As the Holiday came to a close, the twins began their attack a new. The portable swam, which though quickly put together, was impossible for Umbridge or any of her lackeys to get rid of. Filch lost his favorite mop, trying to get rid of the thing.

Soon, end of year exams were upon them. Arietta had recently finished her Charms NEWT, and was feeling quite pleased with herself, when she found herself, once again, pulled into an empty classroom. Of course, instead of a pair of gorgeous twins, she was met by a girl with the word 'sneak' across her face.

"I used the potion Cho gave me, from you. I'm not sure it worked." Arietta, offended that someone (once again) didn't think her potion had worked, lifted the girl's hair from her face.

"Hmm. I don't see any boils, do you?" The girl shook her head, telling Arietta that the marks were still there. Arietta's eye twitched slightly. "You people really need to start reading the fine print. My potions, **always** work correctly. I told her it would get rid of your boils, Margret." The girl stuttered, trying to say her name wasn't Margret, "I don't **care** , Agatha. You really shouldn't interrupt people, you know. As I was saying, it got rid of your boils, as I promised. It's not my fault, she didn't read that the fine print. Which, before you asked, said it would scar. Badly." A smile like that of a cat which had captured the canary slid across Arietta's face. "You should have known better, I've been told I'm quite _**nasty**_ when crossed."

The doors to the Great Hall were opened by Umbridge, checking to see what the racket was. Small fireworks flew around her, entering the Great Hall and exploding, much to the delight of the fifth years taking their OWLs. Fred and George flew in, chains still hanging from their brooms from having been restrained by Umbridge. They threw more and more fireworks into the air, setting many test papers a flame.

Upon reaching the front of the Great Hall, having entered unseen among the ruckus, Arietta lit the last firework. A dragon emerged from the finale, chasing Umbridge out into the hallways, before snapping closed on her, the extra bits attacking her 'decrees', charring them and knocking them off the wall. Students followed them out, cheering them. The twins landed just outside the entrance to the school, bowing and accepting the praise of their fellow students.

Umbridge, her hair and clothing singed, stormed out the front doors. She glared at them, pointing in a way she thought was threatening, "You two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school!"

Fred locked eyes with Arietta where she stood amongst the other students, blending in. He then turned to Umbridge, a mischievous look still on his face. "You know what? I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full-time education. Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

George glanced over at Arietta as well, answering his brother as he saw the same smile on her face. "Definitely." He looked at the rest of the students, "Weasley products will be sold at an incredible discount, if whoever buys then agrees to use them to oust this horrid toad!" With that, the twins once again took to the skies, throwing more fireworks (More than half of which aimed themselves at either Umbridge or Slytherins) the final fireworks shaping themselves into a large, golden W.


	4. Chapter 4 (edited)

Arietta sat on the railing of the balcony on the Astronomy tower, bare feet dangling dangerously over the edge. A thick cloak covered covered her bare shoulders. A frown marred her brow as events yet to come played themselves behind her closed eyelids.

The soft thudding of six sets of wings caused Arietta to open her eyes. She sighed as she saw the six Thestrals with riders on their backs. _Off already, huh?_ Arietta thought to herself, bringing her legs up to stand on the railing. _Best inform the Order that they're going to need rescuing._ Arietta leaned forward, plummeting off the tower. Newly formed wings caught the wind, carrying her.

Arietta landed on the doorstep to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Knocking, she pulled her cloak closer around her body. When the door was opened, Arietta pushed past the old house elf, ignoring his protests. She went straight to the kitchen, where Sirius was currently in a meeting with the rest of the Order. _Convenient,_ she thought as she emerged from the doorway, six pairs of eyes locking onto her form.

"Ah, miss Hood. What brings you here?" Dumbledore stepped toward her, hands clasped in front.

Arietta, slightly short of breath, looked to Sirius, "Harry and some others have gone to the Department of Mysteries. Harry was given a vision that you, Sirius, were being held there and tortured. If we don't hurry, those idiots will probably be killed." Sirius' eyes widened, a sense of panic taking over. He brushed past her, moving quickly to the door followed closely by Tonks, Lupin, and Shacklebolt.

Alastor Moody approached Arietta, setting one hand on her shoulder. "Good job, getting here so quickly. Might be best if you stayed here. The distance you covered would be hard for anyone, even a Gamayun." Without waiting for her answer, he followed the others out, leaving her with Dumbledore.

"Professor, you know He's going to be there." Arietta leaned against the doorframe, catching her breath as she informed Dumbledore, "You will need to use the floo network, arriving in the entrance of the Ministry in precisely fifty seven minutes. No sooner, and no later." She pushed off, standing straight and fixing her cloak. With a nod of understanding from Dumbledore, she turned, making her way out the door.

The chamber was a mess. Spells flew everywhere, their targets dodging and blocking as much as possible. A masked Death Eater stood over Ginny Weasley's prone form. He raised his wand, a forbidden curse on his lips. "Cru-" He uttered the first syllable before an oversized Golden Eagle swept in, her talons digging into his shoulders. She lifted him up, thirty feet to the top of the chamber, before dropping him. A sickening, crunching thud was heard as he landed on another, neither able to move. The bird flew to Ginny, gently turning her over with a wing.

Ginny's eyes opened, widening at the sight before her. Arietta smiled, "I'm glad you're alright, Jenny. Now, scoot over behind that conveniently large piece of rubble. Stay hidden until the situation is under control." Feathers melted away as Arietta helped Ginny to hide.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Time seemed to slow as the two girls turned at the scream. A stream of green light hit Sirius right in the chest. He stumbled slightly, falling into the veil. As Remus grabbed Harry to prevent him from going after Sirius, Arietta averted her eyes. She could barely hold herself back from going after the horrid woman who ran away, cackling and taunting Harry. Instead, she stood, drawing her wand.

With a flick of her wand, she tied up the blonde Death Eater that looked suspiciously like Draco Malfoy. The remaining members of the Order followed her example, knocked out of their stupor.

Aurors poured into the Chamber, wands at the ready. Moody laughed at them from his position against the side of the platform upon which the Veil stood. Arietta made her way to him, intent on healing at least the worst of his wounds. An Auror made it to Moody before she did, though they didn't bother with attempting to heal him. Instead, the Auror thought it a great time to begin their questioning.

Arietta snorted, irritated. "Perhaps if your **precious** Minister wasn't so dense, something like this wouldn't have happened. Perhaps, if you stupid people had listened to Dumbledore, there wouldn't have been a mass escape from Azkaban."

The Auror glared at her, "There was no proof He who must not be named was back."

Arietta laughed, a birdlike screeching that made those around her flinch slightly, "No proof?! Harry saw him! And, the Gamayun have been predicting his return for years. No, it's more that your kind prefer to remain blissfully unaware of the world around you. Hiding behind your rose coloured walls as people are slaughtered. People like you and your Minister make me sick." Arietta turned back to Moody, "You might want to actually make yourself useful. Perhaps, you should arrest those Death Eaters. No worries, we already tied them up for you, so you won't have to worry about dirtying your hands."

Within only hours, news people showed up at the Ministry. Pictures were taken of Harry and Dumbledore, as well as of the Aurors arresting the Death Eaters. The Ministry was forced to admit, finally, that Voldemort had returned.

Dolores Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts and was placed under arrest. Dumbledore, as well as the teachers Umbridge had fired, were reinstated in their positions. Fudge resigned from his position as Minister of Magic, replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour.

Arietta apologized to Harry on numerous occasions, though at first he didn't understand why. Finally, after they had boarded the Hogwarts Express to leave the school for the summer, she was able to explain. Harry and Ron sat on the seat across from Hermione and Arietta (whom had barged in uninvited). After apologizing once again, and being questioned as to why she was doing so, Arietta sighed. "Harry, I'm a Gamayun. I should have seen that he was going to die. But, I didn't. I wouldn't have allowed him to come if I had known." Arietta looked down at her hands in her lap.

"If you don't mind my asking, what, exactly, is a Gamayun?" Harry asked, confused.

"They're from Russia. They're kind of like Veela, in a way." Hermione began, only to be interrupted by Arietta.

"That's horribly insulting, just so you know. Veela are only able to transform when they're angry, though that's more often than it should be. Also, Veela are more like Sirens than they are like Gamayun. The only thing we have in common, is being able to take a birdlike form, though mine is quite a bit prettier than theirs. Gamayun don't seduce men, we tell the future. Also, we have actual feathers, not weird scaly wings." Harry nodded his understanding, Ron had a slightly glazed look in his eyes, and Hermione looked like she wanted to take notes. Arietta laughed slightly, "Of course, they're also more likely to have witches and wizards. Most Gamayun aren't actually able to use magic in the way we do. I guess I got lucky in that." _Or unlucky, if you ask my parents…_

* * *

 **Alright, I wasn't really happy with how I described Arietta before. So, I made a few changes. Nothing really big, so it shouldn't really affect much other than people who previously read this' understanding of what a Gamayun looks like.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, Arietta. You're to remain silent through the dinner. Not a single sound, do you hear me?" Glaring, Arietta nodded at the man walking just in front of her, his hand clamped on her upper right arm. "I don't want you upsetting the Dark Lord with your silly, whimsical tales of a future where he doesn't rule."

Arietta looked over her father as he pulled her along the cold alleyway. His once raven hair was nearly silver under the moonlight, contrasting sharply with his dark green robes. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew the once kind blue had become as cold as the loch she had been raised one.

Beside Arietta, her mother clopped along in heels she had never quite gotten used to, her gait uneven from a broken leg she suffered as a child. She, like Arietta, had eyes of emerald. Long, perfectly straight chocolate brown hair hung to her low back. The woman turned to her daughter, a fake smile on her face as she touched Arietta's cheek with the back of one hand. "Remember darling, the men we're going to see don't care for blabber. It's much preferred for ladies not to say a word. After all, dear, what is idle prattle for?"

Arietta swatted her mother's hand away, growling at her from beneath the muzzle they had forced on her.

With a sigh, Arietta's mother patted an imaginary stray hair back into place. "Just remember, Arietta, it's she who holds her tongue who gets a man. And that's what we're doing. We are going to get you a husband who will control you. Your father and I will no longer allow your incessant lies."

* * *

The Burrow, for once, was quiet. Planning for the wedding was almost finished, and Mrs. Weasley was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Mrs. Weasley had come to love making dinner, more so than usual. It was the only time her beloved family (and Harry and Hermione) would leave her ALONE. She loved her family, of course, but sometimes it was nice to have some peace and quie-

The wards on the Burrow thundered as they were struck repeatedly, each blow harder and seemingly more desperate than the last. The Weasleys ran to the garden, wands drawn to defend against the attacker that had finally created a hole big enough to get through.

"PROTEGO!" Just as the first curse left the lips of Bill Weasley, a shield was thrown up in front of the large, golden bird that lay bleeding on their lawn.

Fred and George pushed through their gathered family, running to the large creature that had yet to move a single feather. "Arietta!" George knelt by her head, reaching a hand out to gently stroke her head, faltering when he reached the muzzle wrapped around her beak. One large eye opened, searching for his face and that of his twin's. Slowly, she focused her eye on their red hair, and with a sigh shifted back to her usual form.

Mrs Weasley, being the first to recover from her shock, bustled forward and threw her knitted shawl over Arietta's now naked form. She instructed Bill to bring Arietta into the house (the twins having begun bickering over who would get to do the honors) and place her onto the sofa.

With the boys out of the room, and with the help of Hermione and Ginny, Mrs Weasley removed her shawl from Arietta, revealing the multitude of wounds covering her body.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short, and I know I should have made it longer since it's been a very long while since I've updated. But, I've had a lot of illnesses (dr visits, tests, bla bla bla) and haven't really felt like doing much of anything, let alone thinking.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The world around her was in chaos. Spells were sent flying in every direction, not caring if they hit friend or foe. Blood ran in rivers across centuries old stone and screams echoed through the hallways.**

 **Arietta ran through the castle fighting off Death Eaters, Fred in front of her and George behind. Up ahead they could hear a familiar voice, "I think it's Percy! It sounds like he's in trouble." Fred sped up, trying to get to their formerly estranged brother faster.**

* * *

"So, my dear. Your parents tell me you have quite the sight? Though, for some reason, it seems that your visions contrast those of your parents." He sat at the head of the table, watching Arietta. His arms were rested on the table, fingers interlaced. Arietta huffed, unable to speak through the muzzle her parents had forced on her. The Dark Lord sighed in irritation, "Remove that mask. I wish to have a conversation, and that can't happen if I'm the only one speaking." Arietta's parents hesitated only slightly before removing the dreadful piece. "Now, answer my question."

Arietta worked her jaw slightly, trying to relieve the stiffness of having been unable to open it for days. "Technically, you never asked a real question. However, I do understand what you were wanting to ask. My parents are only seeing what they want to see, what You want to see." She looked down to her hands, cuffed and chained to the chair in which she sat. Her fists clenched, she braced herself, knowing the pain she would have to endure. "I allow my visions to come to me, I don't force them. I see what WILL be. Not what may be, not what I wish the future to be. The future isn't unchangeable, but in none of the futures I've seen do you win. And I've seen plenty of different futures."

Lord Voldemort looked at her uncaringly. "But, as you said, the future can be changed. And if you're correct in your visions, it will be." He raised his wand, her shackled arms raising her into the air. With another flick of his wand, her clothing was removed. "Bellatrix, if you would. And, don't use your wand." Voldemort stood, glanced in Bellatrix's direction, and left the room.

For hours, Bellatrix used a multitude of weapons, ranging from small knives to whips, to torture Arietta. Arietta's screams turned to groans, then to hoarse whispers. Gradually, even Bellatrix grew bored with her games. She had Arietta's parents replace the muzzle, and left to pursue other interests.

Arietta's mother unchained her as her father lowered her to the cold floor. Her mother tsked, looking at Arietta's torn body, "if you would have just listened. If you would have just told the Dark Lord that you saw the same future we saw, you would be fine. It's entirely your fault, you know." Arietta glared at them, hatred filling her.

Arietta staggered to her feet, backing shakily away from her parents. The world spun around her, and it was all she could do to stand. Yet she persisted. Feathers sprouted from her skin as her bones reformed. Within seconds, her body was once again that of an over sized Golden Eagle.

She surged forward, slamming first into her mother. Using the large space available in the dining room, she flew to the ceiling. She circled, watching in slight amusement as neither of her parents could do more than sprout random feathers. Even in her hatred of them, Arietta pitied them. _They've forgotten the calling of the Gamayun. By trying to control the future, rather than bare witness to it, they've lost their gifts._

Arietta dove down from her place among the rafters, pulling up slightly to grab her father in her sharp talons. She squeezed as tightly as she could, piercing his body as he struggled against her. Within only seconds, he went still in her grasp. As she released him, she was hit in the back with a foot rest. Turning, she saw her mother, fear inscribed across the woman's face. Arietta rushed her mother, slamming into her and causing her to fall and hit her head on a corner of the table.

With her captures now gone, and not hearing anyone coming to check on the ruckus, Arietta turned to the conveniently large windows. Glass shattered, cutting even more into her skin. But, by now, she was numb. The only thought in her mind was getting to the twins.

* * *

Again, so sorry about how long it's taking me to update! I know it's a garbage excuse, but life has been ridiculous. This year has majorly sucked. I hope you enjoy this, even if it is kinda a teaser.


End file.
